Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-40157980-20190723181418/@comment-29393109-20190724223717
"Oh my God! 1) I said "less important", it doesn't mean it won't be important. 2) I was talking about the poll, not about ML voting page. And maybe we won't use the poll, but we should use the new ML voting page system." Bruh, if the poll is less important than the admin's opinions then the admins might as well just do it themselves. If you've been here for longer than a week (which you haven't) you'd understand that these polls lack democratic integrity, seriously, Wasper was voted SS and several people were voting SS+ and OP when he doesn't deserve any more than S+, and some people who probably still think "yo mama" jokes are still funny voted Marihelson for OP Rank. Polls just don't work lol. "Was Layth a Master of Path? And other monsters like Generals, Lord Moltus, Mountezuma and so on? Other monsters like Fenrir were MoP months ago, but it still has a modern description." No, but Eggeater was and iirc The Warrior had a The Warrior Path multiple times (not a Master of Paths, just a standalone The Warrior Path). Also, that's still only very few pages, and I wouldn't call a page that was updated a few months ago "modern" given how the metagame gets completely turned on its head every 2 or 3 weeks. "You're ALWAYS rude! You were rude when you answered to my first comment (while AO was really polite), you were rude when you responded to my answers, and you're rude in every your comment I've seen 'til now! Don't try to say I'm rude because I'm rude (in a lighter way) because of you." Bruh, you're trying to lecture me about being rude while being rude yourself, read my previous comments. "you've to understand sth: MONSTERS BEHIND SS RANK ARE NOT TRASH! In your opinion, every monster behind SS rank should be put in F rank." Wrong, wrong on so many levels, holy shit. First of all, yes, I KNOW MONSTERS BELOW SS RANK AREN'T TRASH YOU MORON! In fact, I think some Monsters below SS Rank should be higher! Contrary to what you think, I am not braindead. With that being said, please, fuck off. "And for the example thing: I'm not in your brain and you should explain better instead of being so rude. Same stuff for the first part." Okay first of all, what do you mean by "same stuff for the first part"? Are you still going on about me being rude like a broken record? Second of all, I literally said "(e.g. Furrius Robin S > B+)" "(e.g. Furrius Robin should be moved down as he does not have any AOE skills, which is detrimental for an Attacker)". Since you don't appear to have the most intellect, let me be the first to explain to you that e.g. is an abbreviation for exempli gratia, which is a Latin phrase that means "for example". I very clearly showed that they were examples. Next time actually read my comment. "I'm rude because YOU are rude. At least I'm joking." Yeah just because someone is rude doesn't give you the right to be rude as well. Also, I don't think your braindead brain can get this through, so allow me to repeat myself: JOKE OR NOT, THAT IS STILL VERY DISRESPECTFUL AND RUDE. You might see it as a harmless joke but I, as well as many others don't take so kindly to uh y'know LITERALLY ASKING THEM IF THEY NEED A DRUG TEST, IMPLYING THAT THEY USE DRUGS. Drug usage is not something to joke about.